Alone
The Alone (アローン, Aroon) is a mysterious race of beings featured in Vivid Red Operation. Information about the Alone is very sparse, with very few people knowing about their existence. History Very little is known about the Alone, but there are a few humans who know of the Alone's existence, particularly Kenjirou Isshiki and Yuuri Shijo, who were both involved in the development of the Manifestation Engine. Initially, the existence of the Alone were dismissed by many, even causing Isshiki's dismissal from the research project, but Shijo, who eventually became the supervisor of the Manifestation Engine facility, continued believing in Kenjirou's suspicions. Meanwhile, Kenjirou began developing the Vivid System in his personal laboratory in Oshima, with the possibility of the Alones attacking Earth acting as a reminder for him to continue his research.Episode 1: "First Operation" All Alones are later revealed to be creations of a mysterious god-like entity (which appears as a giant, fiery infinity symbol) who sought to test populated universes whether they capable of overcoming near-impossible test. Should the universe in question managed to overcome the said challenge, it will be spared. Apparently however, one of the strongest Alones, "The Crow", went rogue and now hellbent in annihilation of all universes regardless of its creator's judgement. For that goal, it manipulated Rei Kuroki to interfere other Alones who targets Earth and have them after Manifestation Engine in Blue Island, for its great power provide humanity a power to stop its mad quest as the said engine indirectly devastated its pawn's home universe. Characteristics Alone are composed of a mysterious black material that is impervious to damage from missile attacks and conventional military ammunition. These black parts are accompanied by a reddish glow in various parts of the Alone. This, along with their physical structure which resemble mechanical parts, makes it uncertain whether they are machines or organic lifeforms. Their source of energy is also unknown. Despite the fact that they are nigh invulnerable to military technology available on Earth, Alones have a weakness, in the form of a red energy core, which when hit will permanently shut down an Alone. Also, the weapons developed for the Vivid System is shown to be very effective in destroying an Alone's sturdy outer shell, allowing conventional weaponry to damage the more vulnerable inner parts inside. The Crow, who is arguably the ultimate Alone, displayed the ability to shapeshift, having disguised itself as a seemingly unassuming crow to keep itself hidden. It is also the only known Alone who displayed genuine intellect. List of Known Alone *'"Four-Legged Turret"' - The first Alone that attacked Blue Island, in the form of a round head and a slender body with four gigantic legs. First appeared in Episode 1, "First Operation", destroyed in Episode 2, "When They Overlap". *'"Thorny Serpent"' - To appear on Episode 3, "True Strength". Comes in the form of a long snake-like creature made up of several segments surrounded by spikes. *'"Slime Insect"' - Appeared in Episode 4, "Promise". It's shaped like the body of a cockroach and able to form a shell of water around its body for protection. Its main attack is through a powerful energy beam with a long reload time. *'"Boxed Jar"' - Appeared in Episode 5, "Another Key" the core is in the middle with a frame shaped like a box around it without a front or a back panel. *''Unknown Alone'' - Debuted in Episode 7, but did not appear. It was destroyed at the night before Episode 7. *'"Dynamo"' - One of the most powerful Alone that appeared. Appeared on Episode 7, and was destroyed on Episode 8 by a combined effort of the Vivid Team and the SGE bomb from the United Defense Force. Can create strong electromagnetic fields that can overload conventional electronics and can repel projectiles that have magnetic properties. *'"Rod from God"' - An Alone that appeared near the surface of Earth's atmosphere, shaped like an unusually-shaped staff with a flat head and numerous spikes attached on its back. It can attack using multi-directional artillery, but its major attack against Blue Island involved kinetic bombardment. *'"The Crow"' - The ultimate Alone who serves as the true main antagonist of the series. Unlike most Alones, it displayed great intelligence, having manipulated its pawn Rei in its mad quest to destroy all universes. First Alone VRO.jpg|Four Legged Turret First Alone Evolved VRO.jpg|Four Legged Turret (evolved) References Category:Terminology